


暗恋自己的班主任怎么办（6）补档

by kim_qioqio



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_qioqio/pseuds/kim_qioqio
Kudos: 10





	暗恋自己的班主任怎么办（6）补档

92.

寒假也是一晃而过，金泰享乖乖按时上课，顺便和老师卿卿我我，也不搞么蛾子了。

93.

搞了也没用，田柾国跟性无能一样。

你硬一下会死啊。

94.

转眼间就进入了高三。

高三换了新的班主任，是个中年大叔，为人不错，但怎么也不能和田柾国相比。当然这是金泰亨自己的想法。

“专心学习,别总是溜出来找我。”

中午办公室没人，老师们都去教师食堂吃饭了。田柾国向来去得晚，金泰亨摸清了这点，每天午餐时间都悄悄溜到高二办公室去找他。

“不行，我偏要来。”金泰亨厚着脸皮的挂在田桠国肩膀上，“我饿，喂我。”

“怎么越长越成小孩了。”田柾国就是嘴硬心软，说得再怎么嫌弃，到最后还是认命似的把买来的奶油小蛋糕喂给金泰亨。金泰亨顾不得擦干净嘴角的奶油，对着田柾国的脸很狠地亲了一口，弄得对方满脸油腻腻的。

田柾国也不恼抱起金泰亨放到了自己腿上，“高三学业忙，专心学习，不能想三想四。”

“没想三想四，都想你了，上课特无聊。”

金泰亨故作委屈地抠了抠手指，抬头蹭上田柾国的下巴，“老师没刮胡子，扎人。”

“最近忙，没在意这些。"田柾国摸了摸金泰亨的脸频，“疼?”

“嗯。亲一口补偿一下。”

“不害臊。”

95.

每天上课，偷偷挤时间找田柾国，在田柾国的鼓励下继续上课，然后下课再去找.....金泰亨的高三生活就是这么过来的。

压力大了，金泰亨偶尔发个小脾气，田柾国也不朝他发火，由着他的小性子。但不管金泰亨怎么胡闹，田柾国最后总能把小老虎的毛给捋顺了。只能说老师就是不一样。

要说两人的关系，还是有点儿进展的。一直以来，两个人的关系都是绝对保密的状态，藏着掖着的地下恋情虽然有些麻烦,但金泰亨很享受这种感觉。

就很刺激。  
处了一年了，田柾国除了牵手拥抱接吻什么的，就没对金泰亨做过一点儿过分的事。金泰亨倒还希望他过分呢，可田柾国不允许，硬要等着金泰亨成年再说。

当然男人在一起难免擦枪走火，田柾国唯一一次失控，是在宿舍楼下的隐蔽角落里。当时周围一片漆黑，说不准什么时候会有人经过，在那种疑似偷情的氛围下，本来说好的晚安吻，不知怎么的就变了味儿。那次，田柾国第一次把手伸进了金泰亨的裤子里。

96.  
这就是质的飞跃啊!

97.  
田柾国甚至已经扯开了金泰亨的衣领路到了胸前，眼看就要碰到那两颗小东西了。金泰亨刺激地刚要叫出声，田柾国却突然刹住了车。

“老，老师....”金泰亨头脑还有些不清醒。

田柾国克制住自己,把金泰亨有些凌乱的衣衫整理好，哑着嗓子命令道:“回去。”金泰亨不甘心,他分明感受到了田桠国胯下抬起头的欲望,正顶着自己。

“乖，听话。”  
“可是你都硬了啊!”  
难得硬一次我们继续下去好不好!

98.  
田柾国的自制力，超乎你想象。  
金泰亨都快哭了。  
我也有反应你怎么不体谅我啊。

99.  
算了那都不是事儿。  
X生活不和谐也并不影响两个人的感情，金泰亨情场受挫，于是就在学习上分外用功。说起来也是神奇，金泰亨进步神速，虽然说不上一跃挤进优等生的行列，但考一所不错的大学已经没什么问题了。

这既是金泰亨自己努力，更是要归功于田桠国的教育策略:每进步一名，就亲一口。

爱情真伟大。  
高三上学期好不容易熬过去了大半，终于迎来了短暂的元旦假期。新年第一天金泰亨就在家里待不住了，父母也知道孩子爱玩，便没多管他。

101\.   
玩，那必须玩啊。  
今天老子就十八岁成年了啊。

102.  
金泰亨本来打算给田柾国一个惊喜,结果半路上就按捺不住给田柾国发了短信。

“老师!”刚一进门金泰亨就扑进了田柾国的怀里，田柾国知道他的意图，虽说只是几天没见，但一闻到这熟悉的味道，全身上下的感官就都被刺激起来了。犹豫了一秒，田柾国伸手捏了捏金泰亨的屁股。

103.  
老师你是在暗示我吗!  
别暗示了我愿意!

104.  
金泰亨也不再打算遮遮掩掩，主动吻上了田柾国。男人的欲火一点就燃，更何况是积攒了一年的火，放出来那就是大型火灾事件。

两个人都忍了很久，此时此刻，占有对方的心再也等不了一分一秒。

野火烧不尽，春风吹又生。  
星星之火，可以燎原。  
你就像那一把火，熊熊火....  
咳。跑题了。

105.  
金泰亨本来就想非礼田征国，所以压根没怎么多穿，没几下就被扒了个精光。

田柾国下身只留了内/裤，上身还穿着白色衬衫，虽然领口处有些凌乱，但和一丝不挂的金泰亨相比，简直就是衣冠整洁。

如此一来金泰亨更是觉得羞耻，全身都泛了红。田柾国抱起金泰亨，打算到卧室里进行下一步动作。

“别..老师..在这里.. .在这里做.."  
金泰亨搂紧了田柾国的肩膀，硬是不让走。

“在客厅?”田柾国低头看着他，眼里满是玩味。

“这里…刺激。”金泰亨说这话时，耳尖都红透了。田柾国家的沙发特别大特别软，两个人都重量压上去，下陷了不少。

刚被放到沙发上，金泰亨就立刻伸手抱住了田柾国的身子，大腿似有似无地往人腰上蹭。好在田柾国自制力惊人，要不然肯定被金泰亨勾得失控。

106.  
扩张很疼，但碍于男人的面子，金泰亨一直死咬着牙不出声。  
早知道这么疼，刚才主动个屁。  
  
“疼就咬我。”  
田柾国低头吻上金泰亨，吻得细腻又温柔。金泰亨一直觉得和田柾国接吻是很舒服的事情，一时也忘了疼，后面放松了些许，手指进入得顺利了。

为了分散金泰亨的注意力，田柾国顺着金泰亨的脸颊一路向下，吻过脖颈，又在剧烈起伏的胸前落下细密的吻。

“哈啊...”  
金泰亨第一次被含住胸前的东西，本还有些不适应，但很快就沦陷于前所未有的酥麻感，完全没有意识到田柾国增加的手指和开扩的加深。  
仔细地扩张完了，又做了充分的润滑，田.桠国才终于套上套子准备上阵。

“老师..别..不要那个。”  
金泰亨还没从余韵中回过神，只知道迷迷糊糊地去摘掉田桠国性器上的安全套。

“别闹，射在里面对你不好。”  
“我想老师..直接进来。”

107.  
金泰亨也没想到，自己竟然能骚成这样。  
春药本体了解一下。

108.  
田柾国拗不过金泰亨，只好由着他的意思摘了套子。

田柾国进入得很慢。  
因为完全进不去。  
金泰亨只感觉后面跟撕裂了似的疼，疼到连一声痛呼都发不出来。  
田柾国那玩意儿太大了，就算是充分扩张过的穴也塞不进去，只能一点一点地推进。

“放松，我不会弄疼你。”男人干这种事的时候都这么说，反正疼的又不是他们。  
由此可见，尺寸真的是把双刃剑，太小了没感觉，太大了又进不去，阉了....  
阉了还可惜。

109.  
费了好半天，田柾国终于全进去了。  
“老师..老师你动吧。”  
金泰亨知道田柾国怕自己疼，所以才一直忍着没动作。只不过再这么憋下去，就算不软也快要泄了。

田柾国得了准许，这才轻轻地动作起来,一边动作，一边吻着金泰亨的唇。开始都是疼，金泰亨被田柾国吻得舒服，倒也暂时忽视了后面的痛感。

等到田桠国松开时，金泰亨后方的痛感已经渐渐褪去，随着频率的缓慢加快，一股酥酥麻麻的感觉慢慢地顺着交合处传遍全身。

田柾国见金泰亨渐渐适应了，也就加大了抽插的幅度和速度。处子的内壁温热紧致得不行，每一下动作都紧紧吸附住柱身。

“.....老师慢....”  
金泰亨已经顾不得胡思乱想了，只知道把脑袋埋在田柾国颈间，小声呜咽着承受撞击。

前面挺起来了，金泰亨羞得不敢自己去触碰，刚打算让田柾国帮帮，手机铃声却不合时宜地响了起来。

110.  
两个人都愣了一秒。  
金泰亨脑子完全一片空白。谁会给我打电话？我要怎么接？

相比之下，田柾国反应倒是迅速，手上一用力就泰亨抱了起来，让他挂在自己的身上，然后起身离开了沙发。

“老，老师....”  
金泰亨慌了，田柾国根本没拔出来，就着结合的姿势走去拿手机。  
走路时性器浅浅地戳刺着,也因此进入地更深，每一步都刺激得金泰亨浑身发软。  
田柾国从大衣里找出手机，当着金泰享的面接起了电话。

“... .啊...”  
好像是料到金泰亨的反应似的，田柾国用力地在金泰亨按下接听键的时候顶了顶胯，金泰亨的声音立刻变了调儿。

“你混蛋...”  
电话已经接通。  
“泰亨啊。"那边传来金妈妈的声音。

“....我，我…”  
田柾国竟在这个时候故意加快了速度，毫不留情地往深处戳刺，摆明了是要让金泰亨叫出声来。

鬼知道金泰亨心里有多崩溃。  
妈的还是阉了吧。  
“你在哪儿？”金妈妈还没听出什么异样，“信号不好？怎么还有杂音啊。”  
金泰亨紧咬着牙，拼命忍住快要泄露而出的呻吟，“我在...田老师家。”

耳垂突然被田柾国整个含住，下身的频率越来越快，金泰亨忍得浑身都在颤抖。

“叫出来。”田征国附在金泰亨耳边，一边哈着气，一边舔舐着金泰亨的耳廓。

以前怎么不知道田桠国这么变态。  
金泰亨这边都快把嘴唇咬出血了，可金妈妈似乎还是没感觉到什么不对劲，继续道：“在田老师家我就放心了，我和你爸今晚有事不在家，你想回家就回，要不在田老师家住着也行。"

“住在我家。”田柾国小声一字一句命令道。

“......住田老师...”  
金泰亨都快哭了，捂着嘴怕泄了声，抬头讨好似的看向田柾国，求他轻一点。可这幅让人心痒的样子只能换来更激烈的动作。

“好。”金妈妈就这么放心地把儿子交给了田柾国，殊不知现在她的宝贝儿子正被田柾国欺负地满眼通红，有苦说不出。

“妈，没事的话…挂了吧。”  
自始至终田柾国就没停下过动作，金泰亨实在是受不了了，不得不结束这场噩梦。  
“那行，帮我谢谢田老师啊，麻烦他了。”  
金泰亨闷声应了句，随即立刻挂了电话。  
“不麻烦。”  
田柾国接过手机放到一边，准备去卧室好好接受金泰亨的感谢。

“你混蛋.....不带这样的。”  
金泰亨眼睛上蒙了一层水雾，通红的眼眶本就叫人心疼，这时候再生气地瞪着田柾国，跟勾引人似的。

田柾国被这眼神一瞪，更是燃起了强烈的施虐欲，来不及忍到卧室，直接把金泰亨抵在墙上就地给办了。

111.  
万万没想到，田柾国刚把人压到墙上大力顶，竟然直接把金泰亨干得泄了出来。

112.  
金泰亨被干射了。

113.  
太丢脸了。  
别说钻到地缝里了，这下钻到东非大裂谷都不管用。

114.  
“是那儿?”田柾国朝着那个位置顶了几下，“是敏感的地方，对吧。”

金泰亨刚释放完，又羞又爽，大脑一片空白根本答不上话。后面本能地收缩，更是爽得田柾国倒吸了一口凉气。

不干死他简直不是男人。  
“老师…别弄了…”  
金泰亨被突然猛烈起来的攻势刺激得全身颤抖，无力地把下巴搁在田柾国肩上，低声求饶。

刚刚还气势汹汹的小老虎一下子就软了，趴在人身上泪眼朦胧地说些讨好的话，说不要的样子更像是欲拒还迎，嘴上说讨厌，可下面却把人吸得紧紧的，夹在对方腰上的双腿更是不停地颤抖。

田柾国抬起他的一条腿放到臂弯，另一手托住了金泰亨的屁股，这才没让他滑下去。

“是谁一直勾引老师的 。”  
金泰亨不敢去看下面交合的地方，想想也知道是多淫靡的景象。噗呲噗呲的水声不绝于耳，肉体碰撞声更是羞耻得不行。

田柾国再次把他抱起，向卧室走去。  
刚释放完的身子敏感的要命，田柾国走几步，下身的东西就顶几下，没轻没重的动作刺激得金泰亨一阵小声呜咽。

115.  
老师都是大屁眼子。

116\. .  
终于到了床上，田柾国的兽性可算是退回去了点儿，看着眼前眼眶红红的金泰亨，心里泛起了心疼。

他也不想想是谁把金泰亨搞成这样的。  
金泰亨抽了抽鼻子，被做得舒服了也乖巧了，顺着田柾国的动作，乖乖趴在床上。

从后面进入更深些，从进入的一瞬到慢慢充满，金泰亨的身子也随之染上了粉红。也是到了这时候才来了心疼，田柾国的动作温柔了许多，抱着金泰亨的腰在敏感点上研磨，一手在胸前揉捏，另一手抚慰着金泰亨再次立起来的东西。

金泰亨被多重刺激，只觉得舒爽地连脚趾都蜷缩起来，难耐的揪着床单，把呻吟都埋进了枕头里。

“哈啊....停....”金泰亨开始挣扎。  
田桠国按住他躁动的身子，轻声道:“乖。”

温柔也就是一刹那，田柾国扶着金泰亨的腰大进大出。金泰亨内壁有节奏地收缩着，吸得田柾国抽都抽不出去。

对于田柾国来说，刚成年的男孩儿就像是颗亟待采摘的果实，全身上下都泛着粉红色，诱惑着他。

田桠国俯下身，在金泰亨后颈处轻吻，又忍不住留下了几个不显眼的痕迹。

117.  
最后两人是一起释放的。  
田桠国看金泰亨累了，也没打算继续，抱着金泰亨去了浴室清理。

118.  
最后整理好了床铺，田柾国才把金泰亨放到床上，把他抱在怀里。金泰亨已经累得没什么精神，在田柾国怀里找了个舒服的位置，迷迷糊糊打算睡觉了。

“睡吧。”提积分帮金泰亨整理好凌乱的头发，“疼吗。”  
金泰亨摇摇头：“你做那个...就跟换了个人似的。”  
“对不起。”  
“不要对不起。”金泰亨抬头亲了亲田柾国的下巴，“我很喜欢老师，什么样子都是。”

田柾国被金泰亨这么一说，心里暖乎乎的。

金泰亨眨了眨眼，小声问道:“老师，你会一直陪着我的，对吧。'

119.  
金泰亨也不是多么感性多么脆弱的人，只不过初次都给了田柾国，自然想要个肯定的答案。

两个人差了十岁。田柾国已经到了成家立业的年纪，金泰亨却还只是个小屁孩，谈个恋爱当然容易，想长久走下去，可不是说说就能做到的。

金泰亨有点儿怕。他怕田柾国就是玩玩，怕田柾国以后腻了就散了。

日子还长呢，有些事情谁能料到。  
田柾国笑着吻了下金泰亨的额角，用力把他拉进怀里。

120.  
“会。”  
“一直都会。”


End file.
